


水蝴蝶

by Cicilucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: Stephen送给Tony一只水蝴蝶。但他不知道这会带来什么。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 5





	水蝴蝶

Tony知道自己的牙齿早晚会有一场大难。

甜甜圈、汉堡、咖啡薯条，他也许总一意孤行，但他向来敢于承担后果，可以说在吃第一口甜甜圈的时候，他就已经想好多年后自己躺在牙医诊所的姿势了。

所以当Tony的牙开始从阵痛变成不间断剧痛的时候，他就知道这事不能再敷衍过去。可拔牙也是一件让他头疼的事。

自从和Thanos的战役之后，Tony就拒绝使用麻醉剂。不是厌恶这类药剂，而是不愿昏睡。不能昏睡。恐惧昏睡。

他清楚自己的脑袋，只要睡过去，吞噬全身的黑暗和栩栩如生的梦境一定会让他发疯。

但是同样的，他也不想眼睁睁看着，任由别人拿钻头探入自己口腔，把自己的牙拔出来。

思忖一小时，Tony从实验室站了起来，开车去医院（毕竟吃坏牙齿这种事可不能让Pepper和Happy知道）。

大都会医院的人并不多。

Tony戴上墨镜走入大门，本来想直奔院长办公室，但穿过大厅的时候，余光扫过了一个熟悉的身影。

他停下脚步，重新转过去，把墨镜拉低。

视线里的人穿着随意的米色开衫和暗色长裤，正在和一位女医生说话。

是了，这里是 **大都会医院。**

“Strange。”

Stephen很快转过来。他看到Tony似乎有些惊讶。和Christine简短道别后，大步走了过来。

“Stark，你怎么在这？”

Tony想了几秒，最终还是说道：“看牙。”

那双蓝眼睛很快扫过Tony的右脸，了解似的哼了一声。

Tony示意Christine消失的方向，调侃道：“女友？”

Stephen只是翻了个白眼。他两手插在口袋里，微微眯起眼凝视Tony的墨镜。“除牙齿之外，我想你还应该开些辅助睡眠的药，Stark。”

如果Tony有对另一人的透视能力感到惊讶，他没有表现出来。他耸肩。“没用。”

Stephen皱眉：“什么？”

Tony深呼一口气。“我说没用。因为无论如何我的潜意识都会让自己醒着，有什么药能胜过Tony Stark的意志？”

“但你需要睡觉。”

“我会睡那么几个小时——”

“你知道那不够。”

Tony张开嘴又合上，好笑地看向另一人。“怎么，我的睡眠这么让你在意？这值得琢磨，医生。”

Stephen没搭理这句话。他又看了Tony一秒，然后伸手捏了捏Tony的肩。“在这等我一分钟。”

Tony还没来得及说话，另一人就已经转入拐角了。

Tony忍住去摸自己肩膀的冲动，感受到那股不算太强的力道慢慢消失。

果然一分钟后，法师从转角走了过来。Tony端详了会儿他开衫下坚实的腰身后，很快看到了Stephen手上的塑料袋。

袋子里是水，还有——

“鱼？”

Stephen把袋子递给Tony。“水蝴蝶。”

Tony接过，把墨镜移下，仔细端详着里面游动的晶蓝色蝴蝶。然后他抬头。“你得解释这个。”

Stephen耸肩。“要用你的科学大脑，解释不通。显然，这是魔法世界的产物。”

“嗯哼。”

“把它带回你的卧室，养在水里，不需要喂食。水蝴蝶会帮助你缓解压力，你只需要躺在床上放松就能睡着。一个月后，吃了它。”

Tony瞪大的眼睛肯定说明了什么。

Stephen只是哼了一声，低声像是在自言自语。“都这么多愁善感？别告诉我得给你重修一次食物链基础知识。”

Tony挑眉：“都？”

“Christine，你所谓的‘女友’。这只水蝴蝶原本是给她的，但——你知道的，她的慈悲心。用不上了。”

Tony会意，他看了眼在水中闪着蓝光的水蝴蝶。“那就试试你们霍格沃茨的东西？”

Stephen叹气。“我的荣幸，麻瓜。”

——

回到家后，Tony没有在实验室里思索怎么让坏牙自行脱落的方法。他径直走向厨房小台，把透明棒棒糖罐剩下的糖倒出来，清洗干净，将那袋水蝴蝶放了进去。

椭圆的糖罐里，水蝴蝶精致的翅膀缓慢游动。它有普通蝴蝶的外形，但翅膀下有一条长长的银色尾巴，如风筝一样在水中游曳。

水蝴蝶散发着微弱的淡蓝色光芒，就像冰川在夏日蓝天下透过的色彩。

Tony想起了一双眼睛。

又看了几秒，Tony翻出手机，发了条短信让Pepper买鱼缸。他把糖罐放在自己卧室的书桌上，坐了下来。

他本来只是看着，但几分钟后，他忍不住用手戳着糖罐外部，水蝴蝶因他的动作左右躲闪。

~~_如果那双眼睛也能像水蝴蝶一样，因他的触碰有所动容……_ ~~

Tony不自觉叹了口气。水蝴蝶的翅膀应声动了动。

他知道自己对Stephen的感觉。

Stephen是唯一一个让他感到安全的人。他能跟上自己的思维，会真正去听自己在说什么。在战争里，Stephen两次救下他的性命。

Tony的生活，就像漂浮在大海上的木船。他用尽全身精力保持平衡，让自己不被浩瀚的海浪湮没，但却从没想过求助他人，没想过这个世上，还会有支撑他的桨存在。

而现在，他找到了。

但是，他同时也知道，现在一切都很好。一步错，也许会满盘皆输，目前的关系都不能维持。Tony不知道自己什么时候变得这样瞻前顾后，但他知道自己不想失去这段关系。

并且，最主要的，Stephen从来没有表现出那种意思。不论Tony说什么，那双蓝眼睛就像一堵墙，挡住了所有可能流露的情感。

也许法师是属于和尚那一类的？禁欲？

Tony咂嘴，不置可否。

他不自禁打了个哈欠，又逗了逗水蝴蝶，换上家居服，爬上床去。

……

_“Tony......Tony？......Tony——”_

_“Tony……Tony——”_

Tony猛地睁开眼。

强光让他的眼睛立刻又闭上，但多眨几次眼睛适应之后，他看清了眼前的事物。

他正倚在大厦公用厨房的小台上，双手交叉。Wanda站在他面前。

Tony现在脑子很混乱，但有种莫名的轻松感。他还没有想清楚怎么回事，就看见Wanda一脸抱歉地对他低下头。

这幅柔弱的模样，Tony可无幸见过。

_“Tony……对不起……”_

Tony扬起眉毛。

_“我不该用魔法左右你的想法，不该用那样的态度对你，都是我的错，对不起……”_

Tony伸出手想拍拍她的肩，但很快他收回来。他犹豫了会儿说：“没事——没关系，多久以前的事，都过去了——”

Wanda一脸歉意地看着他，但过了一会儿，她侧过身，让Tony看清楚她身后的人。

Natasha，Steve，Loki，Peter......

_“Tony对不起，我不该在文件里那样说你，你是个好人，是我不了解你……”_

_“Tony，真的很抱歉，我不该把你丢在西伯利亚，我是个混蛋……”_

_“Stark，我不该把你扔出窗外，不该入侵你的地球，是我的错……”_

_“Stark先生，对不起，我不该和你争执，不该不听你的话让自己陷入危险……”_

......

_“Stark，我不该说你被知识诅咒，不该捅穿你的肚子，被诅咒的是我......”_

“没错。”

Tony记不清有多少人一个接一个上来向他请求原谅，但他看到Loki出现的时候，就模糊地想，这是应该是梦。

水蝴蝶的梦境。

Tony感到身心放松，哪怕道歉的人提起了许多他从不愿想起的回忆，他也没有心跳加速，反而轻易接受，还安慰着他们。

他们把Tony围在中间，有的抹眼泪，有的微笑。Tony正想说话，忽然，围在身边的人都消失了。

他快速眨眼，环视一圈，没有一个人。

熟悉的恐惧正要涌出，Tony看见了不远处向他走来的身影。

Stephen。

Stephen还是穿着中午的米色开衫。他向Tony走来，虽然是和之前一样的步伐，但Tony却莫名觉得这个脚步是轻快的。

Tony看着Stephen停在自己面前。他望向那双眼睛——冰蓝，深情。

Tony不自觉看着出神，但下一秒，Stephen单膝跪了下来。

_“Tony，你愿意嫁给我吗？”_

Tony的心跳漏了一拍。他咽了咽，看向那双从未透露出这么多情感的眼睛。“我愿——”

“Tony！”

Tony睁开眼。

......Pepper？

“你的作息时间可以调整一下吗？一天只睡三个小时，选的还是下午。”

Tony眯起眼适应光线，撑着坐起来。他很快看向自己的左手无名指。是空的。

他看着Pepper把窗帘打开，慢慢回过神。正想开口，忽然看见桌上的糖罐不见了，他立刻翻身跑过去。“水蝴蝶呢？”

Pepper似乎是被他吓了一跳，但看他的样子，明白过来问：“那只蝴蝶？”

Tony猛地看向她。

Pepper走了出去，但很快回来，抱着一个长方形的玻璃鱼缸，里面是那只蓝色的生物。

“我给你买了鱼缸，看你在睡，就帮忙换好了。”

看到这抹熟悉的蓝光，Tony放下心来。他接过鱼缸，把它放回书桌上。

Pepper看他小心翼翼的样子，不禁笑道：“没想到你会喜欢养鱼。”

Tony勾起嘴角。他指向水蝴蝶，“Pepper，这是小蓝，”然后指向Pepper，“小蓝，这是Pepper。”

Pepper和他都笑了起来。

Tony走回床边，Pepper挑眉：“你要继续睡？”

Tony对她眨了眨眼，躺了下来。

他打了个哈欠，摸着无名指空荡的位置，睡了过去。

——

Tony爱上了睡觉。

如果熟悉他的人听见这句话，一定会感到惊悚，但这是真的。

只要没有必须出席的会议，Tony大部分的时间都从实验室挪到了卧室。

也正因为这样，Tony慢慢发现了水蝴蝶梦境的一些规律。

这些梦里的人都有记忆，而且只要间隔时间短，梦和梦之间就能连续起来。

比如Tony第一次见Stephen是对他求婚，再次睡去，在某个咖啡馆看见Stephen，他会记得之前的事。而如果间隔时间非常短，一起喝咖啡时醒来，很快又睡去，睁开眼还是会在咖啡馆同样的位置。

Tony知道这是梦，他从一开始就知道。但他无法抗拒。

梦不再是他之前人生中那样的痛苦，而变成了美梦。比现实更美好的梦。

Tony也知道，一个月后，这个梦境就不会存在。可他还是情不自禁来到这边的世界——是的，他把这个梦看作一个世界。因为Stephen想要他留下来。因为Stephen说需要他。因为他答应——

_“Tony，你在想什么？”_

Tony一顿，笑着摇头。“没什么，你说到哪了？”

Stephen伸手，轻轻拂开挡住Tony眉眼的发丝。 _“我说，我们的婚礼，就定在下周二，好吗？”_

没错，婚礼。

Tony不自觉把弄着无名指上的戒指。他点头，“好。”

婚礼。就让他完成和Stephen的婚礼，然后他就会不再频繁进入这个梦境。

就再一周。

Stephen低声笑了，手指穿过Tony柔软的发丝。 _“在那之前，我们一直在一起？”_

Tony也笑了。“当然。”

——

“Strange博士？”

Stephen看了眼来电显示又放回耳边，合上书。“你好？”

“我是Pepper Potts，不好意思打扰到你——”

“没关系，”他低声道，对远处投来斥责目光的Wong无声说了句抱歉，拿着手机走到图书馆外的长廊，“是有什么事？”

“是Tony......他养了一条鱼——可能是条鱼，像蝴蝶一样——”

“蓝色的吗？”

“是的，你知道？最近Tony很嗜睡，精神很好但是……总觉得哪里不对劲——那条鱼会发光，看上去像魔法相关的生物，他一直放在房间里，所以我想是不是能找你帮忙……”

“那是我给他的，”Stephen顿了顿，“Stark怎么了？”

“四天前早上我看见他睡过去，刚刚去叫他却怎么也叫不醒......我有点担心——”

“我马上过去。”

——

Tony眨了眨眼。

熟悉的蓝色眸子映入眼帘。

他下意识微笑，但下一秒，他发现这双眼睛除了担忧之外，没有其他情绪。Tony很快注意到房间里的另一个人。

“Pepper？”

Pepper看他醒来，像是松了口气。“Tony，你感觉怎么样？”

房间的窗帘拉着，应该是晚上。Pepper站在床边，Stephen坐在床沿，一手握着Tony的腕部，身体微微前倾。

大概能猜到是怎么回事了。

Tony将自己撑起来，扬起嘴角。“很好。前所未有的好。” _该死，他的声音什么时候哑成这样？_

“你睡了多久？”

这句话来自于一个男低音。

Tony避开他的视线，不动声色地将手腕抽回来。“我——有起来过。我只是在休息。”

Stephen眉头皱得更深。“Stark。”

“好吧，好吧。是你让我补充睡眠的，那只蝴蝶工作得很棒，满分。所以结论是我得到了充足的休息，有什么问题？”

“我会把蝴蝶带走。”

Tony瞪大眼睛，终于与另一人对视。“什么？”

Stephen盯着他。“水蝴蝶能给予最舒适的梦境，把不良情绪融入到愉悦记忆中，让饲养者得到精神疏解。这是我把它给你的原因。”

Tony想要说话，然而他很快又再次开口。“但水蝴蝶是一种有自己思想的魔法生物，它能知道你的焦虑根源，也能知道你的执念。它们明白自己最终会死的命运，一旦有机会，就会竭尽所能把饲者留在梦里。”

Stephen仔细观察着Tony的表情。“我以为你至少能分清梦境和现实，Stark。我没想过——”

“我当然知道那是梦。”Tony紧盯着他瞪去，“我知道自己在做什么。别对我说教，医生。”

Pepper很快上前一步。“Tony——”

Stephen对她摇摇头。他只是盯着Tony。过了一分钟，他叹口气，站了起来。

Tony没有去看他的背影。

灯光透过玻璃淡化了蝴蝶的蓝，像仲夏的天空。

——

Tony的牙又痛了起来。

不过考虑到今天的特殊，他完全忽略了那微微的不适。

雪白的教堂扎满了彩带，宾客们喧闹欢笑，侍者打开一瓶又一瓶香槟。牧师已经就位，神情肃穆站在台阶上。

交响乐停止，换成了舒缓的旋律。

Tony的心跳快了起来，他看见面前的大门缓缓开启。白色地毯的前方，Stephen笔直站在尽头，微笑注视着他。台下坐满了他的朋友——现在的、曾经的。他的妈妈坐在第一排，双眼闪着泪光向他看来。

_“Anthony，准备好了？”_

Tony侧首。

Howard Stark一身精致的黑色西装，挽着Tony的手臂。他还是那样不苟言笑的表情，但眼神中透出的是毋庸置疑的爱意。

Tony看着他，微笑。

Howard点头，领他上前走去。

_“我为你骄傲，儿子。”_

Tony瞪大了眼睛。下一刻，所有人开始鼓掌欢呼，礼花洒在地毯上。

Tony第一次没有躲避照相机的镜头，他一步步走向自己的丈夫，看着自己的手由Howard交给Stephen。

他没有听清牧师的话，他只知道自己不停说着“我愿意”。

一切像梦一样。一切也就是梦。

但梦和现实，也只有人才能定义。他的梦，不一定就不是他人的现实。如果有机会在现实以外的世界获取一切，他愿意付出自己可怜的“现实”吗？

他愿意。

——

“你好？”

“Strange博士！我是Pepper Potts——”

“我知道。”Stephen很快从椅子上站起来。Pepper的声音听起来在颤抖。“出什么事了？”

“Tony......Tony他没有心跳了——”

Stephen忽然感到眼前一黑。

“我去找他——他答应参加晚上的说明会，但是我去他的房间，发现Friday已经被关掉了……我去摇他的肩膀，然后——然后我发现他已经没有——”

“Tony——”Stephen咽了咽，努力让自己冷静下来，他隐约听见Pepper那边有人声。“他现在在哪？”

“我打了急救电话，正在送去急救室——”

“哪家医院？”

“大都会——”

下一秒，Stephen站在了医院大楼门口。

媒体一定接到了消息，这时已经来了许多记者，把入口堵得水泄不通。Stephen没有在意其他人的神情，径直跑向急救室。他到的那一刻，Tony正被推进房间。

Stephen啧了一声，跑入一个拐角。他坐下之后，立刻以灵体的形式飞了出来。

他进入急救室，看见医护人员手忙脚乱地摆弄仪器，背景中刺耳的警报声贯穿着Stephen的心脏。

他以极快的速度找了一圈，又找一圈，始终没有看见Tony的灵体。他努力让自己冷静下来，深吸几口气之后，他的余光看见了Tony身上隐约闪着的蓝光。

Tony的灵体没有离开。

它轻轻浮在Tony的上方，颜色正在淡去。

Stephen的心跳在耳边敲击，他靠近，看见了Tony灵体的嘴唇上附着的蓝色蝴蝶。

水蝴蝶。

他知道的。他早该知道的。

**该死该死该死！**

Stephen立刻回到自己的身体里，通过传送门来到Tony的卧室。卧室没有开灯，但书桌上鱼缸里闪耀的蓝光几乎可以照亮整个房间。

Stephen看向鱼缸，下一秒，玻璃容器 **砰** 地一声炸裂开来。里面的水洒了一地，蓝色蝴蝶在玻璃渣中奋力挣扎，银色的尾巴无力摇晃。

Stephen抓起这只蝴蝶，很快，他的手中泛起火光。

蓝色的幽光消失在了火焰中。

……

Stephen回到医院的时候，Tony正被推入VIP病房。

医生对Pepper不断说能活过来是个奇迹，但Stephen余光看见Tony正挣扎着坐起来，他快步走过去，按住他要拔掉输液管的手。Stephen皱眉。“你做什么？”

Tony没有回答。

“Stark——”

“你别管我！”

Stephen收回手。他用复杂的神情看着Tony，低声道：“水蝴蝶死了。”

Tony猛地看向他。“什么？”

“Stark，它会害死你，我不能让你这样下去。”Stephen与他对视，“你已经在梦里休克了，而这就是它的目的。我必须毁了它。”

Tony只是瞪着，眼睛里布满血丝。慢慢地，他躺了回去，两手揉着脸，深深呼出一口气。

“你什么也不懂......”

“什么？”

“你走吧。”

Stephen没有动。“Stark——”

**“走。”**

——

Tony又回到了一个月前的样子。

不吃饭，不睡觉，待在实验室。只不过现在睡的时间更少了。

Pepper给Stephen打过电话，询问水蝴蝶的事，但一周之后，也就断了联系。也许是Pepper觉得没必要，也可能是Tony有对她说什么。

Stephen作为至尊法师有很多要履行的义务，可不论多忙，他每天都会想起Tony。以前是思念，现在是担忧。他从不知道自己会这样惦念一个人。

他清楚自己对Tony的感情。

上千万次相遇的共鸣，上千万次萌生的情愫，如果说他Stephen Strange会真正爱上一个人，那只能是Tony Stark。

但他知道这是不可能的。

Tony已经经历过太多的痛苦，是时候远离这一切了。Stephen自己都不知道死亡会在哪一天靠近，他又怎么能为了一己私欲，把Tony再次拽入危险之中？

所以他用尽毕生力气抑制自己的情感，在心中建起一堵墙。但事实证明，墙只不过让他的情绪不断向内扩张。

所以，他毫不意外自己会在和Pepper断开联系的两天后，站在Tony的天台上。

凌晨三点。他看一眼就走。就看一眼。

Stephen抬步走向通往室内的玻璃门，但快走进去时，他看见了玻璃门映上的人影。

Tony，站在天台的栏杆上。

Stephen心中警铃大响，快速转身跑去，把Tony从栏杆上拽了下来。

“什——”

“你疯了吗！”Stephen紧紧拽着Tony的手臂两侧，用自己难以置信的高声调大喊。

Tony像是被吓了一跳，他瞪大眼睛看着Stephen，几秒后才眨了眨眼，移开视线。“放开我。”

“不。”

“我说，放开我。这是我家，医生，你真要我把整个FBI都叫来吃夜宵？”

“我说 **不** 。”Stephen盯着那双血丝清晰的蜜糖色眼睛，他深深皱眉。“你到底在想什么？生命对你来说就这么不重要？”

Tony瞪过去。“再警告你一次。别、对、我、说、教。”

**“你就不能听一次劝？！”**

厚重的声音回荡在夜里，混入凌晨的风中。

Stephen松开了Tony。他焦虑地踱步，双手抬起又落下，最终深入已经被风吹乱的头发。

“之前也是水蝴蝶也是，为什么你不能听听别人的意见？一意孤行不吃不喝，一意孤行一睡不醒……一意孤行想用自己拯救宇宙！是你觉得自己太伟大，还是你已经自大到以为你能在这个世界说来就来说走就走？”

“我不知道你在说——”

“你以为身边的人都走上正轨，你就能想离开的时候拍拍屁股走人？不会有人痛苦，不会有负担？我告诉你Stark，没那么容易。我能救你一次，就能救你一亿次。”

Stephen不顾Tony惊讶的神情，他重新走到Tony面前，抓住他的双肩。“我绝不会允许你在我的眼皮底下死去，不是以自杀的方式，不是以任何方式。你听懂了吗？”

Tony盯着他，皱起眉。过了一会儿，他开口：“我知道。我没想去死。你……不用因为水蝴蝶的事自责——”

“这和水蝴蝶无关。该死，你还是没有听懂——”

“我听懂了！我——”

Tony屏住了呼吸。

嘴唇上贴上的温热，让他的大脑停止思考。

淡淡的茶香从唇间散开，然后向内、向内。嘴唇上柔软的触感与梦中的不一样，它浓烈、火热，像纺线一样，让他感觉自己是被牢牢抓住的。被现实抓住。

Stephen的吻热烈，但不咄咄逼人，哪怕毫不留情地侵占领地，也总是给Tony留有退后的选择。Tony只愣住了几秒，就很快环住Stephen的脖颈，吻了回去。

等到氧气的需求将他们分开，Stephen没有松开Tony。他紧紧抱住另一人的腰身，将头埋入对方颈窝。

“Strange——”

“我不能让你死，因为我无法想象没有你的世界。Tony，”Stephen声音沙哑，他没有抬头，深深呼出一口气，“如果可以，你能为我活下去吗？”

只有风的声音。

过了好一会儿，Tony才回过神。他把肩上靠着的脑袋移到面前，双手托起对方的脸颊，忽然发现那双总是不透露一丝情绪的蓝眼睛，此时如同透明的湖底，澄澈可见。

Tony能看见担忧、懊恼、恐惧、深情……深情。

**_哦_ 。**

Tony皱起眉，却掩不住上扬的嘴角。“所以你是在告白吗，医生？”

Stephen用另一个吻回答了他。

——

他们的婚礼在8月。

与梦中不一样，他们选了一块能看见海边的草坪。那一天，Tony和Stephen都穿着白色西装，在海浪拍打石礁的声音中，缓缓走向彼此。

Rhodey挽着Tony的手走向地毯尽头，他在把手交给Stephen的那一刻对Tony耳边说：“我为你骄傲，伙计。”

Tony笑了，Stephen也是。

他们在众亲友面前宣誓，交换戒指。而当Stephen亲吻Tony的那一刻，Tony不禁打趣地想到，Stephen还没对他说过“我爱你”呢。

不是说这句话多重要，只是……

水蝴蝶可从不吝惜这句话，不是吗？

—— **后话** ——

Tony是真不知道水蝴蝶和除他之外的人也能有交流。

或者说，他真没想到自己从Loki那得来的结婚礼物会这么快暴露。

Tony睁眼看见自己梦里出现两个Stephen的时候就觉得事情不妙，当即转身走了……

_“你在Tony梦里待了多久？”_

_“与你无关。Tony喜欢的是我，他许多次跟我说过你的呆板和狂躁症。你对他说过几次‘我爱你’？你会为他做两米高的甜甜圈吗？”_

_“他不能吃那么多甜——你说什么，狂躁症？”_

……

“Tony。”

Stephen双手交叉站在床前，垂眸看着床上慢慢睁开一只眼睛的某人。

他伸手。“把水蝴蝶交出来。”

Tony拿被子遮过头顶。

“我不。”


End file.
